badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Five
This is the fifth season of Bad Girls Club with a setting in Miami, Florida, with 7 new bad girls. This season aired on August 3rd, 2010 and ended on November 23rd, 2010. Cast: *Lea Lorraine: The South Beach Rebel *Brandi Arceneaux: The Sneaky Stripper *Kristen Kelly: The Pageant Princess *Erica Langston: The Trash Talking Cheerleader *Danielle Rosario: The Scrapper *Catya Washington: The Elite Player *Morgan Osman: The Uber Bitch Replacement Bad Girls *Kayleigh Severn replacing Morgan: The Kung Fu Diva *Ashley Cheatham, replacing Catya: The Southern Belle *Christina Hopkins, replacing Kayleigh: Agent Orange Fights *Morgan, Catya and Kristen vs. Brandi, Erica, Lea and Danielle, episode 1 *Lea vs. Kristen, episode 2 *Catya vs. Erica and Jeff, episode 3 *Kristen vs. Erica and Danielle, episode 3 *Kristen vs. Kayleigh, episode 4 *Brandi vs. Danielle, episode 4 *Catya, Kristen and Lea vs. Random Girls at Beach, episode 5 *Kristen, Catya and Brandi vs. Random Guy, episode 5 *Kristen, Lea and Brandi vs. Kayleigh, episode 6 *Lea and Kristen vs. Danielle, episode 8 *Christina vs. Lea and Kristen, episode 9 *Lea vs. Brandi, episode 10 *Christina vs. Ashley, episode 11 *Brandi vs. Lea, episode 11 *Kristen vs. Lea, episode 12 *Ashley and Erica vs. Christina, episode 13 *Christina vs. Ashley, Erica and Lea, episode 13 *Christina vs. Ashley, episode 14 *Kristen vs. Kayleigh, episode 14 *Kristen vs. Erica and Danielle, episode 15 *Morgan vs. Brandi. Lea, Danielle and Erica, episode 15 *Lea and Erica vs. Kristen, episode 15 *Kristen, Catya and Christina vs. Erica, episode 15 The season finale, leaves as Lea, Christina, Ashley and Erica were the bad girls remaining, however, in the second part of the reunion, it leaves as Brandi, Danielle, Christina and Kristen as the girls remaining. *In episode 2, Morgan was removed from the house after having an altercation with Brandi, Erica, Lea and Danielle and breaking into the production room. *In episode 4, Kayleigh replaced Morgan. *In episode 6, Catya leaves the house after feeling much disappointment in the girls. *In episode 7, Kayleigh leaves the house after being picked on by Kristen, Lea and Brandi. *In episode 8, Danielle leaves the house after being put to tears by Kristen and Lea *In episode 8, Ashley and Christina replaced Catya and Kayleigh. *In episode 11, Brandi was removed from the house after a physical altercation with Lea. *In episode 12, Kristen was removed from the house after being intoxicated, while in a fight with Lea. *In episode 13, Kristen and Morgan return. *In episode 13, Christina was removed from the house after a physical altercation with Ashley, Erica and Lea. *In episode 14, Ashley was removed from the reunion after a fight with Christina *In episode 15, Kayleigh was removed from the reunion after a physical fight with Kristen *In episode 15, Morgan leaves the reunion after being attacked by Danielle, Brandi, Lea and Erica. *In episode 15, Lea was removed from the house after a fight with Kristen. *In episode 15, Erica was removed from the reunion after attacking Kristin. *In episode 15, Catya was removed from the reunion after attacking Erica.